Animal Taming
"Everything with a stomach can be tamed and subjugated." ' ''Animal Taming'' Animal Taming is a skill that lets you turn a wild beast into your loyal ally. On UOPhoenix we have several custom tamable creatures like the Shadow Wyrm or Blood Steed are two amongst the many we have to offer. Keep in mind that animals before and after taming will lose some of its skills, you can train your animals but wild animals will always have higher skill scores. Atrributes like HP, Mana , Strength , Dexterity and Intelligence remain unaffected. Generally using Discordance on a creature you wish to tame is a bad idea, since it will drop its skills even more when you succeed. Paralyzing your prey when you begin taming can also hurt your pet. If paralyzed, they will lose 14% of skills upon successful taming. If allowed to move freely, this will only be 10%. If you tamed a valuable pet and you want to hunt with it immediately, check out the Variety Vendor and pick up a Bonding deed. ''Training Animal Taming'' Keep in mind that UOPhoenix has an accelerated skill gain, so dont overcomplicate things. I recommend you start your character of with 50.0 in this skill, if you choose otherwise then go to any stable handler and train your skill to ~30. '''30.0 - 35.1 Tame small creatures. Hinds, Horse, Llama, Ferrets, Boars, Pigs, Pack Horse, Cows, Sheep whatever you can find realy. 35.1 - 41.1 Black Bear, Llama, Walrus, Polar Bear 41.1 - 53.1 Keep taming Bears and Walrus add Brown Bear, Cougar to the mix. 53.1 - 71.1 Grizzly Bear, Great Hart, Panther, Grey Wolf, Snow Leopard. Brown bears and Cougars will also still give good skill returns. 71.1 - 120 Bulls can work to 120 skill, though with a very high chance of successful taming (96%) near 120 skill, you will very rarely gain. You can use monsters to train at this point as well if you like; try to choose those with a high taming requirement but not much offense. A drake that is beaten to low health can be a good choice. You can also safely tame Kirins (male) or Unicorns (female). They are not aggressive at all, making them an excellent choice - though they spawn individually so time may be spent waiting for respawns. If the gains are to slow for your liking, consider making a secondary tamer and pretame the animals for better skill gains for your main character. An animal or monster will require an additional 6.0 Animal Taming to be tamed for each prior owner. So a bull (71.1 minimum) tamed once (+6.0) will require 77.1 skill to tame for the second time. This increased difficulty allows for better gains! A secondary tamer can also be used for having pets battle eachother for Training. Finally, consult the community and see if anyone can help. Perhaps another aspiring tamer, or a legendary tamer, could be persuaded to set you up with some pre-tames in return for a fee! Locations Until 71.1 ''' I usually run around Moonglow Island and around Yew forest and head to Ice island a little later. Wait for respawns or kill the animals off. Loads of critters around the city walls of Delucia. ''71.1 - 120'' ' The Pens around Yew, Serpent Hold Stable, Jhelom pens, Delucia and North exit out of Delucia all these spots are usually teeming with bulls. You will be Grandmaster in no time. ''See Also Pet Training Pet Guide Animal Lore Veterinary Custom Tamable Blood Steed Furious Ostard Cave Gaman Cave Bear Glacial Ostard Poisonous Dragon Tamable Hydra Tamable Shadow Wyrm Mechanical Steed